Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 096
"Showdown in the Shadows, Part 1", known as "Dark (Marik) vs. Dark (Bakura)" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on February 26, 2002 and in the United States on October 25, 2003. Major Events *Not an official Battle City Duel. *Whoever wins gets the other player's Millennium Item. The loser is sent to the Shadow Realm. *Yami Bakura Duels with regular Marik by his side. *Many abilities of The Winged Dragon of Ra are revealed. *As the player's Life Points decrease, they lose a portion of their body. Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Yami Marik, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Fearful Earthbound" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Remove Trap" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. "Drillago" attacks and destroys "Goblin Zombie" (Yami Bakura 4000 → 3500). Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Fearful Earthbound", which will inflict 500 damage to Yami Marik each time one of Yami Marik's monsters attack, but Yami Marik activates his face-down "Remove Trap" to destroy "Fearful Earthbound". Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws Spirit Message "I". Yami Bakura's hand contains "Exchange", "Multiple Destruction", "Gernia", Spirit Message "I", and "Destiny Board". Yami Bakura Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Gernia" (1300/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Yami Marik Yami Marik's hand contains "Black Pendant", "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", "Jam Defender", and "The Mask of Remnants". Yami Marik draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to make both players draw until they have six cards in their hand (Yami Marik draws two cards, while Yami Bakura draws four cards). Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Multiple Destruction" to force both duelists to discard their entire hand and draw five cards. Yami Bakura however takes 100 damage for each card that he discarded by this effect (Yami Bakura 3500 → 2900). Yami Marik's hand contains "Joyful Doom", "Makyura the Destructor", "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will", and "Pot of Greed". Yami Marik Sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Puppet Master". Yami Bakura then Tributes "Gernia" in order to Tribute Summon "Puppet Master" (0/0) in Attack Position. Since "Puppet Master" was Tribute Summoned, Yami Bakura activates the effect of "Puppet Master" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yami Bakura 2900 → 1900) and Special Summon "Headless Knight" (1450/1700), "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050), and "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. However, they cannot attack. Yami Bakura then activates "Dark Designator" and declares "The Winged Dragon of Ra" for its effect. Since "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is in Yami Marik's Deck, he adds it to his hand. Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Exchange" to take "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Yami Marik's hand while Yami Marik takes "Monster Reborn" from Yami Bakura's hand. Yami Bakura's hand now contains "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Spirit Message "N", "The Portrait's Secret", and "Premature Burial". Duel concludes next episode. Errors * When Yugi opens the door to Yami Yugi's mind room, the back of the door is shown to be like the front, with the eye and veins on it, but then in a faraway view from higher up, when Yugi is first inside, the back of the door that Yugi entered through does not have the eye or veins. * Yami Marik is shown to only have the Millennium Rod once, in the back of his pants' belt, although it disappears in the next scene. It is shown in the faraway "face-up" scene when Yami Marik tells Yami Bakura and the regular Marik to stop arguing, but then the next scene shows his back and the other two duelists, and the Rod is not in his belt. * After Yami Bakura takes the Winged Dragon of Ra from Yami Marik's hand, who states that he can't control Ra's power, Marik's spirit returns in his original clothing, but then from a faraway scene showing Yami Bakura's part of the arena from the side, he is wearing the same clothes as his darker self, except the cape. Afterward, when Yami Marik walks back to his side of the arena, in a scene from the back of Yami Bakura and Marik, he is wearing his usual clothes once again. * After walking back to his side of the arena, Yami Marik's facedown trap card is seen backwards, with the art of the card closest to his feet, and the purple bottom, showing that it is a trap card, facing toward Yami Bakura. * Marik's soul wearing the wrong clothes happens again. After Yami Marik claims that he is complete without Marik, Marik is seen arguing with him about this in Yami Marik's clothes, without the cape, again. However, in the close-up scene of Marik that follows, he is back in his sleeveless light purple shirt, still ranting. Differences in Adaptations * In the Japanese version, after Marik talks about seeing the turbaned man as a child, Bakura thinks that it must have been Shadi, but that "five years ago he was already...", a hint that Bakura had killed Shadi many years ago. In the dub, this is replaced with Bakura thinking about how Marik has many secrets that he's kept from him, and that they will cost him dearly. * When Bakura thinks that Yami Marik is expecting that he will win via "Destiny Board", "Destiny Board" is shown over Bakura in the dub. * In Marik's hand, "Black Pendant" is changed to "Morphing Jar" in the dub, and also in Bakura's hand "Morphing Jar" replaces "Premature Burial". * In the Japanese, after Bakura activates "Multiple Destruction", Marik has "Joyful Doom", a Normal Monster whose art is covered in shadow, "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will" and "Pot of Greed" in his hand. In the dub, "Gift of the Mystical Elf" replaces "Joyful Doom", the Normal Monster appears to be "The Earl of Demise", and "Fearful Earthbound" replaces "Card of Last Will". Marik then sets a card in both versions, which is later revealed to be "Joyful Doom", despite not appearing to have it in his hand in the dub. * In the English dub, Mai's cleavage and her skirt when she appears in Joey's nightmare are erased and made longer respectively. Due to this, after she is pulled into the darkness, the edits made to the scene are visible against the black background for a second. * After Marik gives Yami Bakura the secret to supposedly make Ra powerless, in the dub Yami Bakura warns him that if it works and they defeat his alter ego, Marik may lose his body, but Marik says "I'll risk it! Now go!". However, in the Japanese, Yami Bakura doesn't "warn" Marik; after getting the secret, Yami Bakura tells Marik to rejoice and he'll blast Marik's body apart using his own advice, but Marik says he doesn't care and to do it. * In the dub, the flashback of Shadi appearing in Yami Yugi's room in the Puzzle has the sound of Yami Yugi allowing Shadi to enter and warning him to watch his step, while in the Japanese, there is no sound. * In the dub, after walking back to his side of the arena, Yami Marik's facedown trap card is seen backwards, with the art of the card closest to his feet, and the purple bottom, showing that it is a trap card, facing toward Yami Bakura. However, his trap card is seen correctly in the original, with what seems to be the card's name facing toward Bakura. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes